Les portes du paradis et de l'enfer
by Nelja
Summary: Ozymandias se surprend à hésiter, juste avant la fin... spoilers sur le film, introspection, réflexions personnelles ou plus abstraites. Classé T pour sujets éthiques complexes traités d'un point de vue discutable.


__

Watchmen appartient à Alan Moore, même si cette fic est basée sur l'adaptation filmée. Elle contient des spoilers jusqu'à la fin.

Labellé T/PG-13, pour moralité discutable. Les opinions des personnages que j'écris ne sont bien sûr pas les miennes.

Ecrit pour Fufu, sur le sujet : Que pense Ozymandias au moment où il déclenche le compte à rebours qui va prendre tant de vie humaine, et le tout en accusant le Docteur Manhattan. Est-ce que son empire utopique vaut le génocide ?

* * *

Une expérience de pensée simple consiste à mettre les participants devant un choix moral. Quelqu'un va mourir. Il est possible de le sauver à coup sûr, mais en mettant en danger un grand nombre de personnes. Vingt, par exemple, qui mourront avec une probabilité d'un sur dix. Le choix de prendre ce risque est fait par un simple mot, ou un unique bouton pressé.

En aucun cas, la vie de celui qui fait le choix ne sera en danger, afin que ni son instinct de survie ni son sens du sacrifice ne l'affectent ; juste ce qu'il considère comme bon. Et il ne connaît aucune de ces personnes.

C'est extrêmement théorique, bien sûr. Même pour un héros masqué, à qui il arrive de devoir effectuer ce genre de choix, par la faute d'un ennemi sadique ou d'un simple hasard, les probabilités ne seront jamais aussi clairement déterminées, quelle que soit son intelligence, et les décisions seront prises dans le feu de l'action.

En pratique, peu de gens choisissent de mettre de nombreux innocents en danger pour en sauver un seul. Les mathématiques, et le nombre moyen de victimes, leur donnent raison. Il n'y a là rien de surprenant.

On peut aussi considérer l'expérience inverse. Vingt personnes ont une chance sur dix de mourir. Le héros potentiel peut supprimer la source de danger, mais il faut, pour cela, sacrifier de façon certaine une unique personne.

Là encore, une minorité des individus testés font ce choix. Qui échangerait une situation qui a neuf chances sur dix de bien finir contre la certitude d'une tragédie ?

Parmi les nombreux sujets qui choisissent de ne rien changer à aucune des deux situations, beaucoup croient en Dieu, ou quelque autre forme de destinée. Le monde renfermerait un ordre caché, qu'on ne pourrait que briser en intervenant à l'aveugle sur des sujets aussi importants que qui vit et qui meurt.

Mais s'il existe un ordre cosmique, incompatible avec l'humanité, qui n'aspire qu'au calme créé par leur disparition, Adrian le rejette. Et si les humains en font partie, il n'y a pas de raison pour que leurs actions, leurs choix, l'en éloignent plus souvent qu'ils ne l'en rapprochent.

En fait, Adrian, se faisant expliquer cette même situation, a autrefois déclaré devant sa classe de philosophie, que ceux qui ne changeaient rien à aucun des deux cas étaient des lâches. Ils refusaient de se poser la question du meilleur choix et ne pensaient qu'à se désengager, par leur inaction, de toute culpabilité.

Le professeur a toussoté, a expliqué que ce système de pensée, qu'il appelait utilitarisme, était limité. D'abord, la pensée humaine ne permet pas de saisir toutes les conséquences d'un acte. Même dans ce cas, où les probabilités sont connues, qui sait si ces personnes méritaient également de vivre ?

Cette expression de "pensée humaine" avait convaincu Adrian qu'il faisait partie de ceux qui croient à l'existence d'une volonté divine qu'il est orgueilleux de contrarier.

D'autre part, poursuivait le professeur, l'éthique résultante était difficile à suivre ; si on ne considère que les conséquences concrètes de ses actes, il est tout aussi condamnable de voler à un mendiant trois dollars pour ses plaisirs personnels que de ne pas les lui donner en premier lieu.

Adrian s'était pincé les lèvres d'énervement, pas pour la raison que l'on aurait pu croire. Cela faisait un certain temps qu'il avait pris la décision de donner tout son héritage à des oeuvres de charité dès qu'il aurait fini ses études, de repartir de zéro. Il aurait détesté qu'on croie que cet homme avait eu la moindre influence sur lui.

Puis il a fait ce voyage initiatique, et a cessé de se soucier de ce qu'on pensait de lui, excepté quand il avait besoin de créer une impression particulière pour quelque chose de plus important. Ironiquement, ces dernières années, il veille plus à l'effet qu'il produit que quand il était adolescent.

Peut-être ce professeur l'a-t-il quand même influencé, s'il y repense maintenant. Peut-être a-t-il veillé que chaque bribe de sa fortune soit mieux utilisée que s'il se contentait de la donner ; quand il est devenu un héros masqué, bien sûr, puis plus tard, préparant ses plans. Puis _maintenant_, quand tout ce qu'il a prévu va s'accomplir, quand il ne lui reste plus qu'à appuyer sur un unique bouton.

Il pense toujours qu'un choix qu'on fait par l'inaction n'est pas moins condamnable qu'on choix qu'on fait par l'action. Ni plus, d'ailleurs ; il ne croit pas aux excuses qui ressemblent à "au moins je fais quelque chose".

Quand on veut sauver le monde, seul le résultat compte. Ceux qui l'oublient, qui n'essaient pas d'influencer la fin mais de diminuer leur responsabilité dans une tragédie inévitable, sont des lâches.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Adrian se demande s'il est un lâche aussi.

Bientôt, ses anciens coéquipiers seront là. Eux font partie de ceux qui ont choisi d'agir activement, non de laisser faire, et Adrian respecte cela, même s'ils se retrouvent ainsi adversaires. Bien sûr, ils ne connaissent pas ses réelles motivations, ils le prennent pour un simple fou. Mais même s'ils savaient, ils le combattraient pour l'arrêter. Certainement.

Il ne leur en laissera pas l'occasion, n'est-ce pas ? Quand ils arriveront, tout sera consommé ? Et ils le haïront, et ils le mépriseront, peut-être même que Dan aura pitié de lui - mais ce n'est pas de cela qu'il a peur.

S'il échoue...

Ce sera terrifiant. L'humanité menée par des chefs stupides persistera à s'autodétruire, et ce sera la fin de tout, rapide et définitive... mais Adrian aura tenté tout ce qu'il aura pu, et après sa mort, après la mort de tous, le sang sur ses mains ne comptera plus... ou tellement moins que tout le reste...

Mais s'il réussit...

Il ne le saura jamais. Même si le miracle arrivait, si l'humanité renonçait à ses guerres, il y aurait toujours ce doute. Y seraient-ils arrivés sans Adrian ? S'ils ont réussi, est-ce qu'ils ne possédaient pas déjà cela en eux ? Cela était-il vraiment nécessaire ? Le calcul le plus achevé ne donnera jamais qu'une probabilité. La guerre nucléaire est presque certaine. Presque. Il _peut_ la ramener à une possibilité lointaine.

S'il savait qu'il empêche à coup sûr cette apocalypse... oh, il n'hésiterait pas, il l'aurait déjà fait ! Ce serait toujours un acte monstrueux. Il n'en verrait pas moins les visages des morts dans ses cauchemars comme dans ses rêveries diurnes. Il les voit déjà. Il a tout appris de certains des habitants de ces villes, pris au hasard, leurs professions, leurs loisirs, leurs amours... il leur doit cela. Il voit maintenant leurs visages ; des hallucinations contrôlées, presque volontaires. Ils ont peur. Mais il ne lui demandent pas d'arrêter.

Il se souviendra d'eux toute sa vie, il doit le faire justement pour cela. Ce n'est plus seulement une question de nombre de morts. Adrian a toujours été satisfait de sa capacité à voir une situation dans son ensemble, à analyser objectivement sans se fixer sur les détails personnels, à prévoir les conséquences à long terme, à pouvoir faire des sacrifices, s'il le fallait. Il a déjà tué quand c'était nécessaire, plusieurs fois, même _avant_, avec tristesse mais sans regrets. Mais maintenant ? Tueur de millions, tueur de milliards, il ne voit plus clairement la différence. Ce n'est plus cela qu'il protège.

Si la guerre atomique a lieu, non seulement ils mourront tous, mais personne, jamais, ne se rappellera qu'ils ont vécu. Il est possible que l'humanité y survive, mais pas la civilisation. Ils seront à jamais dans l'oubli, avec leurs langages, leurs nations, leurs musiques, les légendes qui ont survécu des millénaires pour leur arracher des rires ou des rêveries pensives. On prévoit qu'après bien des générations, les survivants pourraient ressortir de leur état de bête et recréer un monde ; mais pour Adrian, cela aurait aussi peu de sens que si les chiens ou les cafards faisaient de même. L'humanité qu'il désire ne survit pas, elle vit. Elle a le loisir de la pensée, elle se rappelle, elle peut à la fois se plonger dans des rêves vieux de plusieurs millénaires, et se servir de son passé pour progresser encore.

Quand il a choisi son nom, Ozymandias, il réclamait, avec une certaine prétention, l'héritage d'un puissant pharaon et d'un poète anglais. Il n'est plus le jeune homme qui croyait rendre le monde meilleur en pourchassant les petits criminels dans les ruelles sombres ; mais ce poème revient le frapper comme un présage. Ozymandias, roi des rois, dont rien ne reste sauf des fragments d'une statue dans le sable. Cela pourrait sembler une menace, un signe qu'aucun de ses actes ne peut changer durablement le monde. Il le voit autrement. Oui, l'empire d'Ozymandias s'est effondré. Mais ils leur ont laissé les pyramides et mille récits de splendeur. Même si les détails sont oubliés, ils ont formé le monde à venir, et le souvenir reste. Ce nom traverse l'histoire, porté par Shelley, porté par Adrian maintenant, et si quelqu'un pense que l'homme représenté par la statue n'a rien laissé au monde, qu'il se demande comment il est capable de lire l'inscription sur le piédestal.

Ce conte d'oubli et de mémoire lui apparaît de plus en plus comme une bénédiction, qui lui annonce que l'humanité survivra, et que personne ne saura quel rôle il y a joué, quelle puissance il a tenue entre ses mains. C'est exactement ce qu'il veut.

L'hécatombe. Des millions de morts, des hommes, des femmes, des enfants, des artistes, des amoureux, des génies, l'humanité entière qui se les rappellera et construira la paix à leur mémoire, et pour lui la culpabilité tout le long de sa vie. C'est la meileure issue possible, s'il se décide enfin. Ce serait son triomphe ; alors comment pourrait-il avoir peur des héros qui s'approchent de sa base, de leur violence et de leur haine ? Cela le soulagera plus qu'autre chose...

Il pense un bref instant qu'il pourrait peut-être les laisser le tuer. Ce serait un moyen simple de les satisfaire, de fuir, de faire en sorte que cette "vie de remords" ne soit qu'un post-scriptum risible.

Mais il ne sera pas lâche à ce point. Il a encore trop à faire. Les convaincre, d'abord, de garder son secret, par les mots ou la force. Et puis quelqu'un devra organiser ce monde nouveau. Cette crise peut sauver l'humanité, mais il ne faut pas qu'un politicien véreux tire la corde à lui, qu'on voie l'ascension d'un nouveau dictateur. C'est aux héros masqués d'empêcher cela - ceux qui ont assez de profondeur de vision.

Il faudra aussi lancer une opération d'aide aux les villes sinistrées et aux familles des victimes. Il n'est pas sûr que quelqu'un puisse le faire mieux que lui - offrir mots de consolation et aides financières substantielles, se faire transpercer par leur reconnaissance comme par une lame. Il leur doit cela, aussi.

S'il ne se contente pas de prolonger l'existence de l'humanité, si les guerres cessent une fois pour toutes, si c'est une véritable utopie qu'il crée, alors il retrouvera son but initial de conquérir le monde par la paix et la solidarité, et non pas par la guerre et le sang. Alors il aura peut-être fait quelque chose, même si l'humanité n'était pas destinée à s'auto-détruire à la base. Alors la culpabilité devrait s'atténuer, avec le temps. Peut-être.

Sauf qu'il ne l'a pas fait, et même s'il calcule les conséquences de ses actes avec autant de précision que possible, s'y habitue presque déjà, à travers le voile des potentialités, il n'est encore ni sauveur ni monstrueux criminel. Ou peut-être que si. Maintenant que tout est prêt, s'il ne s'y résout pas, et si la guerre nucléaire a lieu, ceux qu'il a déjà tués pour arriver à ce moment seront morts en vain, et la fin de l'humanité sera exactement autant sa faute. Elle l'aurait été même s'il n'avait rien préparé, parce qu'il _pouvait_ le faire, seul sur terre peut-être à en avoir l'intelligence, le courage et les moyens. Et cela doit bien compter pour quelque chose.

Pourtant, il trouve le moyen d'hésiter, depuis plusieurs minutes maintenant ! Bubastis se frotte à ses genoux, sentant sa nervosité. Il effleure du doigt l'interrupteur qui terminera tout. Une énergie bleue bourdonne dans les circuits.

Il repense au Docteur Manhattan - à Jon.

Adrian saura quand Dan, Rorschach et Laurie, s'approcheront de la base. Il pourra toujours déclencher le plan dans l'urgence, même s'il préfèrerait pouvoir s'y décider sans influences extérieures.

Mais il ne sait pas si Jon viendra. Il a plus de mal à prévoir ses actes que ceux des autres, et ce n'est pas seulement parce que ses pouvoirs augmentent le champ potentiel de ses interventions. Mais il sait que s'il arrivait maintenant, il pourrait tout réduire à néant d'une pensée. Et ce devrait être en soi seul une raison pour le faire maintenant...

Peut-être qu'il le fait exprès. Peut-être, alors qu'il pensait s'être résolu à être tout le mal que cette terre réclame, ressent-il le besoin de l'approbation de celui que plus de la moitié de la planète considère comme un dieu, et dont il va utiliser le pouvoir.

Parce que si Adrian déploie toute son intelligence et tout son réseau d'informations pour voir le monde dans son ensemble, Jon en est capable par sa simple nature, dans l'espace et dans le temps. Parce qu'il est le seul à voir plus loin que lui, et à pouvoir lui dire...

Jon devrait être là, devrait être celui qui provoque ces explosions. Mais c'est parce qu'il est si éloigné des humains qu'il en est venu à se soucier si peu de leur sort, à ne les juger que de loin, ou déjà plus du tout, à les laisser s'anéantir s'ils le veulent, et Adrian lui garde probablement une sourde rancoeur de n'être qu'un dieu quand il aurait pu être tellement plus.

Ce n'est même pas vraiment lui qui l'a fait partir. Il a juste influencé la date. Il l'aurait fait, tôt ou tard, et c'est pour cela que malgré son immortalité, le destin de la planète ne pouvait lui être confié.

Mais même si Jon ne soutiendrait pas Adrian, peut-être aurait-il pu accepter ses choix ? Il a bien laissé le gouvernement l'utiliser comme arme de dissuasion... S'il se soucie un peu de l'humanité, il devrait voir que c'est la seule possibilité, ou en trouver une autre lui-même. S'il n'en est plus là, que lui importent des millions de morts ? Cela aurait-il seulement une importance pour Jon qu'on l'en blâme ? Il aurait le droit de juger, lui. Sa permission seulement, et Adrian pourrait approcher la divinité, se libérer d'une partie du poids que sa décision fait peser sur une conscience humaine...

Non, ce n'est qu'un rêve. Il est impossible que Jon lui pardonne, parce qu'Adrian n'a pas volé le pouvoir ultime seulement pour sauver le monde. A manipuler l'être suprême grâce à sa seule intelligence, ses paroles les plus raisonnables sur l'économie d'énergie et ses travaux sur les tachyons pour bloquer sa vision du futur et une étude détaillée d'une psychologie qui le dépassait, il ressentait une sombre jouissance, une ivresse de puissance. Par cette jalouse prise de possession sur son pouvoir, il se croyait lui aussi au-dessus du monde. Quand Jon saura, il ne verra pas qu'un juste sacrifice mais des faiblesses humaines, qui pourraient éveiller en réaction des réactions personnelles, fierté et colère.

Eh bien que Jon le regarde et le juge, comme simple humain, s'il le veut. Qu'il voie ce qu'un humain est capable de faire. Il faut bien que quelqu'un sauve le monde !

C'est avec la puissance de frappe de Jon, avec sa conscience humaine, et avec toute l'intelligence qu'il peut rassembler, qu'il devient le plus grand criminel actuellement vivant.

La culpabilité pousse doucement dans un coin de son crâne. Il se doute qu'il apprendra à la connaître de mieux en mieux, au fur et à mesure que les événements prendront consistance. Il n'essaiera pas de l'éviter.

Mais pour l'instant, il a des choses à faire.

Il finira de faire du monde un paradis - et alors, il se laissera entièrement submerger dans l'enfer personnel qui l'attend.


End file.
